Khunzar-ri and the Demons
Treść A Moon-Singer Story of the Hero Khunzar-ri. In the time before time, when the sixteen kingdoms were barely more than sixteen tribes, the great hero Khunzar-ri met a demon on the border of Elsweyr. The demon, whose name was Kaalgrontiid, proclaimed in a powerful voice, "My brothers and I shall take this land. Its treasures and even the moons above will be ours!" "I do not think so, foul demon," Khunzar-ri said. "Elsweyr and all it contains, even the moons above, are under my protection." The demon laughed. "You cannot stop us, little cat-thing! You are nothing but soft flesh and fur, while we are scales and teeth and claws!" Khunzar-ri thought for a moment. "Perhaps you are right, oh massive demon. You are certainly too much for even my prodigious strength." Then he thought to himself, "That is why I shall gather a Kra'Jun, a company of heroes. Together, we will find a way to stop you, foul demon!" So, while the demons ravaged Elsweyr and chased the moons through the sky, Khunzar-ri went on a quest to form his Kra'Jun. He gathered the greatest champions of the age and convinced them to do what they had never done before—work together. He called to his side the Altmer, Nurarion the Perfect, who wielded the Subtle Blade. He coerced Flinthild Demon-Hunter to leave her castle in the far north. He used sweet words and flattered Anequina Sharp-Tongue, queen and moon-priest of the Ne Quin-al pride, until she agreed to stand beside him. Finally, Khunzar-ri asked he who would become the Betrayer to lend him his sword, for there was no finer warrior in all the land. With the Kra'Jun assembled, Khunzar-ri and his companions set forth to defeat Kaalgrontiid and his demon brothers. For forty-one days and forty-one nights, great and terrible battles raged across Elsweyr. The Kra'Jun won some of these battles and they lost some of these battles, but they could not find a way to kill or drive off the demons. It was he who would become the Betrayer who eventually made the suggestion. "The demons seek to consume the moons. Why not let them have them? Or, to be more precise, let them think we have surrendered and acquiesced to their plans." "A brilliant idea!" Khunzar-ri concurred. "But instead of consuming the moons, we let the moons steal the life from them!" Anequina the moon-priest nodded in understanding. "This one can do that. This one can talk to Jone and Jode and ask them to consume the demons." Then, Khunzar-ri used every bit of guile and charm he possessed to convince the demons that the Kra'Jun was now willing to help them. He told them where to meet, at a moon temple of renown, and waited while Anequina communed with the moons. "It is not in the nature of Jone and Jode to fully consume the demons," Anequina said, "but Jode will take enough of their life force to weaken them. That should allow us to contain them." "I know just the place," proclaimed Nurarion the Perfect. "An ancient place of power, forgotten and long abandoned. We can trap the demons there." Khunzar-ri was proud of the wisdom of his Kra'Jun, but he needed a way to lure the weakened demons into the trap. They had to enter the place of their own accord, for even weakened demons were too dangerous for the Kra'Jun to deal with. So Anequina and Flinthild put their heads together and devised a plan. They told Khunzar-ri, and he smiled and twitched his tail. "Fragrant!" he said. So the demons arrived at the moon temple and Anequina, acting as moon-priest instead of queen, opened a connection between Nirn and Jode in the form of a shaft of moonlight. The demons, greedy and hungry for lunar power, eagerly stepped into the moonlight, but immediately realized they had been tricked. They roared in pain as a portion of their life force was drawn away by Jode. It took Kaalgrontiid every bit of his remaining strength, but he resisted and rallied his brothers. They broke free of the shaft of treacherous moonlight and fled into the wilderness. Anequina then deposited a sliver of the demon-infused moonlight in an urn and gave it to Flinthild. Flinthild and the Kra'Jun took the urn to the ancient place of power, while Khunzar-ri went to do what he did best: convince the demons to follow the lure and walk into the trap of their own free will. And that is what he did, before the Betrayer earned his name. As you shall hear. These are the words, and the words are true. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Opowieść księżycowego śpiewaka o bohaterze Khunzarze-ri. W czasach przed początkiem czasu, gdy szesnaście królestw niewiele różniło się od szesnastu plemion, wielki bohater Khunzar-ri spotkał demona na granicy Elsweyr. Demon, którego imię brzmiało Kaalgrontiid, ogłosił potężnym głosem: „Moi bracia i ja przejmiemy tę ziemię. Jej skarby, a nawet księżyce nad nią, będą nasze!”. „Nie wydaje mi się, plugawy demonie” – powiedział Khunzar-ri. „Elsweyr i wszystko, co ta kraina zawiera, nawet księżyce nad nią, są pod moją ochroną”. Demon zaśmiał się. „Nie możesz nas powstrzymać, mały kotku! Jesteś tylko miękkim ciałem i futrem, podczas gdy my jesteśmy łuskami, zębami i pazurami!” Khunzar-ri zastanowił się przez chwilę. „Być może masz rację, wielki demonie. Z pewnością nawet moja kolosalna siła nie wystarczy, żeby sobie z tobą poradzić”. Potem pomyślał sobie: „Dlatego właśnie zbiorę Kra'Jun, drużynę bohaterów. Razem znajdziemy sposób, by cię powstrzymać, plugawy demonie!” Tak więc, podczas gdy demony pustoszyły Elsweyr i goniły księżyce po niebie, Khunzar-ri wyruszył na wyprawę, aby utworzyć swoje Kra'Jun. Zebrał największych czempionów tej epoki i przekonał ich do tego, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robili — współpracowania ze sobą. Wezwał do siebie Altmera, Nurariona Doskonałego, który dzierżył Subtelne Ostrze. Przymusił Flinthild Łowczynię Demonów do opuszczenia swojego zamku na dalekiej północy. Mówił słodkie słówka i schlebiał Anequinie Ciętemu Językowi, królowej i księżycowej kapłance stada Ne Quin-al, dopóki nie zgodziła się stanąć obok niego. Wreszcie Khunzar-ri poprosił tego, który później stał się Zdrajcą, by użyczył mu swojego miecza, gdyż nie było lepszego wojownika w całej krainie. Po zebraniu Kra'Jun Khunzar-ri i jego towarzysze postanowili pokonać Kaalgrontiida i jego demonicznych braci. Przez czterdzieści jeden dni i czterdzieści jeden nocy w Elsweyr szalały wielkie i straszliwe bitwy. Kra'Jun wygrało niektóre z tych bitew i przegrało niektóre z nich, ale nie mogło znaleźć sposobu na zabicie lub odpędzenie demonów. W końcu ten, który później stał się Zdrajcą, zasugerował rozwiązanie. „Demony starają się pochłonąć księżyce. Czemu nie pozwolimy im na to? Mówiąc dokładniej, niech pomyślą, że poddaliśmy się i godzimy się na ich plany". „Genialny pomysł!” – zgodził się Khunzar-ri. „Ale zamiast pozwolić im pochłonąć księżyce, to niech księżyce ukradną im życie!” Księżycowa kapłanka Anequina skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. „Ta Khajiitka może to zrobić. Może porozmawiać z Jone i Jode, poprosić ich o pochłonięcie demonów". Wtedy Khunzar-ri wykorzystał całą swą przebiegłość i urok, by przekonać demony, że Kra'Jun jest teraz gotowe im pomóc. Powiedział im, gdzie się spotkać, w sławnej świątyni księżyców, i czekał, aż Anequina porozmawia z księżycami. „W naturze Jone i Jode nie leży pełne pochłanianie demonów” – powiedziała Anequina – „ale Jode zabierze wystarczająco dużo ich siły życiowej, żeby je osłabić. To powinno pozwolić nam je powstrzymać”. „Znam idealne miejsce” – ogłosił Nurarion Doskonały – „starożytne miejsce mocy, zapomniane i od dawna porzucone. Możemy tam uwięzić demony”. Khunzar-ri był dumny z mądrości swojego Kra'Jun, ale potrzebował sposobu na zwabienie osłabionych demonów w pułapkę. Musiały wejść do tego miejsca z własnej woli, ponieważ nawet osłabione demony były zbyt niebezpieczne dla Kra'Jun. Więc Anequina i Flinthild pomyślały wspólnie i opracowały plan. Powiedziały o nim Khunzarowi-ri, a on uśmiechnął się i drgnął ogonem. „Pachnąco!” – powiedział. Tak więc demony przybyły do księżycowej świątyni, a Anequina, działająca jako księżycowa kapłanka zamiast królowej, otworzyła połączenie między Nirn a Jode w formie snopa księżycowego światła. Demony, zachłanne i głodne księżycowej mocy, ochoczo weszły w księżycowe światło, ale natychmiast zdały sobie sprawę, że zostały oszukane. Ryknęły z bólu, gdy część ich siły życiowej została wyssana przez Jode. Kaalgrontiid jednak zebrał w sobie wszystkie resztki siły, by oprzeć się i zebrać swoich braci. Uwolnili się ze snopa zdradzieckiego księżycowego światła i uciekli w dzicz. Następnie Anequina złożyła w urnie skrawek księżycowego światła przesyconego demonami i przekazała urnę Flinthild. Flinthild i Kra'Jun zabrali ją do starożytnego miejsca mocy, podczas gdy Khunzar-ri poszedł zrobić to, co robił najlepiej: przekonać demony, by podążyły za przynętą i weszły w pułapkę z własnej woli. I to właśnie zrobił, zanim Zdrajca zdobył swój tytuł. O czym usłyszycie. Oto są słowa, a słowa są prawdą. Umiejscowienie * Na skrzynce obok Zahari w obozie Abnura Tharna (wyłącznie po ukończeniu zadania The Halls of Colossus). Kategoria:Online: Książki